


You shine, (my) blanket burrito

by Lityria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Luke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lityria/pseuds/Lityria
Summary: Michael had always been fascinated with Luke. There was a special aura around the blonde that had captivated him from the start.Cute, cuddely Muke Fluff
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	You shine, (my) blanket burrito

Michael had always been fascinated with Luke. There was a special aura around the blonde that had captivated him from the start. Luke was ethereal when he was standing on a stage, dressed in his stage clothes that hugged his lanky figure just right, singing his heart out. Recently he picked up the habit of wearing glittery eyeshadow on stage, that made his blue eyes even more captivating which was definitely not the cause for Michael to miss notes or cues because he was staring at the singer, completely lost to the world around him. 

But Luke was even more wonderful when he was sitting on the couch in the living room, wearing a comfortable sweater, cuddled into a soft blanket with Petunia laying on him, snoring softly. Life had changed for them and approximately the rest of the world when the pandemic hit. Before, it was hectic. Calm, soft moments alone at home a treasure that happened only seldom. Most of the time, they were surrounded by noises, running from place to place, always with the next task on hand and the next thought in the head. Now however, everyone was stuck at home and the world had quieted down. They released a new album a couple months prior and were supposed to start touring soon, but now it looked like this would probably not happen for at least a year. 

And if he was completely honest, Michael was not mad about that. Growing up in the spotlight, his life suddenly changing overnight, had left him constantly on the run. One day, he was performing in New York, the next morning he would wake up in Berlin. The only constant over the time were the boys doing it with him. When they started the band, they had all hoped to have a big breakthrough sometime in the future, to become famous. But that was always a dream and nearly unreachable. Until that one day, when they got asked if they wanted to open for One Direction. Since then it has been the four of them against the world. Ashton, Calum, Luke and Michael as the small bastion against the storm of the celebrity world. Always the four of them, being the anchor for each other to keep them from sailing too far into the sea. They spend a lot of time cramped together in the tour bus, in small hotel rooms, sharing memories that no other person will ever fully get. It was only natural that the bond between them shifted at some point. 

The first thing Michael noticed, were the small hidden glances between Ashton and Calum when they thought the other one wasn’t looking, the blushing cheeks when they cuddled together on the couch or hugged. It didn’t took too long from then on until the both of them became a couple. He and Luke took more time than them, a fact, Ashton was still making fun of, even after all those years. Neither of them really thinking that the other one could be really interested in them. Luke was going through his personal crisis at that moment, spiraling in his own downward thoughts, thinking that nobody could really like him and that he was a failure. Michael on the other hand couldn’t believe that such an angelic being like Luke, with his blonde curls and shining blue eyes, could ever be interested in a fuck-up like him. It took them a while, but they finally got their shit together, even if it needed some intervention from Ashton and Calum. 

But when they finally became a thing, they were inseparable ever since. Michael could honestly not think of the last day he spend separated from Luke, waking up without a warm body next to him, snuggled into the blanket, nose pressing in his shoulder or getting into bed without soft ushered words and lazy kissing. And now with quarantine he missed going out, he missed seeing his friends and family, but Luke gave him a comfort and home he wouldn’t miss for the world. He didn’t think he would made it through this mess without Luke on his side. He smiled fondly at the singer snuggled onto the couch and stepped into the living room. 

“Lukey love, let’s get to bed. Your back will hurt if you sleep here tonight.” 

He caressed his cheek and laughed at the picture before his eyes, Petunia and Luke glazing at him sleepily, whining quietly. 

“’m tired”, Luke slurred and leaned into Michaels hand like a cat. 

“I know love.” Michael said quietly, sympathetically.  
“Let’s get up quickly and then you can lay back down, and we can cuddle.” 

Luke whined some more and shuffled around for a while before he scratched Petunia between her ears and slowly got up from the couch, still snuggled in his blanket, looking like a incredible soft and tired blanket burrito. Michael was in love even more.  
Luke shuffled two steps nearer to him and let himself fall against Michael with a soft sound. 

“You’re so warm”, he said tiredly, pressing soft kisses against Michael neck, jaw and then on his lips, making a pleased sound when Michael grazed his tongue against Luke’s lower lip and slipped into his mouth when Luke opened his lips a bit. They continued making out for a while under the critical glance from Petunia who shifted from the couch and snuggled into her dog bed on the floor. 

After some time, they finally managed to get into the bedroom, which was only lit softly by their bedside lamps and Luke slumped on the bed like all his energy had finally vanished when he stopped kissing Michael. Michael chuckled softly at the view before him, Luke face-planting in the pillows, wrapped in the ginormous throw blanket from the couch. 

“Come on, Luke, let’s find your pajamas and brush teeth, and then we can cuddle.” 

Michael knelt on the bed, slowly unwrapping Luke from his blanket burrito, placing soft kisses on every part of Luke’s skin he put free in this process. Luke let out tiny little giggles and tried to cuddle further in the blanket, but Michael threw it into the corner of the bedroom and picked Luke up bridal style. He managed to get Luke into the bathroom and to brush his teeth, before they shuffled back into the bedroom falling into the bed, deciding that they were way too tired to search for pajamas and that their joggers had to do the job. Michael pulled the blanket over both of them and enjoyed Luke snuggling into his chest, yawning quietly. 

“Love you to the moon and back, Mikey.”, he mumbled quietly pressing a soft kiss on Michaels lips before pressing his face into Michaels clavicles and sighing content. 

“Love you too, Lukey”, Michael said, enjoying the domestic bliss of the picture and the warmth in his stomach, that was always there when he is with Luke. 

Yes, Luke on stage is ethereal, but this Luke, this version of Luke that just he gets to see, cuddled into him, is his favourite.


End file.
